fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The (Reincarnation Wars)
Summary The 'is a character in the VSBW roleplay Reincarnation Wars. He fights to stop the Darkness, witch is consuming the Multiverse. With the power of his past lives, witch are somehow all robots (Other than one), he fights to save existence itself. Personality The has a strong sense of justice, generally always wanting to help people, even when his chances of surviving are slim. He's quick to start a fight and tries not to let the fact that his past lives' A.I. are in his mind and trying to take control of his body keep him from helping people. In general, this isn't a problem since his three past lives, Mecha Sonic, Astro Man and Atlas, are not inherently evil, the former two having very specific directives and the latter being more of an anti-hero. Though upon gaining his fourth soul, Ultron, it is unknown if this will continue to be the case. Personal Statistics 'Alignment: '''Nuteral Good '''Name: The Origin: Reincarnation Wars RP Gender: Male Age: Late teens to early 20s Classification: Human, Cyborg, eventually became a full robot, and then became able to freely swap between human and robot Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Earth Weight: ~200lbs Height: 6'1" Likes: Saving people, creating new attacks, fighting Dislikes: Dying, squabbling with own A.I.s, traitors Eye Color: Unknown (Eyes are not seen under bodysuit) Hair Color: Unknown Hobbies: Fighting, sleeping Values: Saving people, saving the Multiverse Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: The Party (Reincarnation Wars) Previous Affiliation: Unknown Themes: 'Heavy Lobster Mashup. Has also used Overdrive Instrumental Combat Statistics 'Tier: 8-A '''| '''Low 5-B, possibly 5-B '| '''4-C '| At least '''4-B, likely higher '''| '''3-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control (Can turn his body into a spiked ball, can turn his heels into wheels), Cyborgization (Normal), Absorption of energy, skilled digger, can see any gemstone underground via scanners | All aforementioned abilities as well as being able to turn invisible, Illusion Manipulation (Can use holographs to create various things, like dice or copies of himself. Said copies are capable of attacking with shots and physically interacting with the world), Energy Projection, Can summon meteors, Flight, can use his holographs to give his foe a seizure | All aforementioned powers as well as Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Created a tornado), can see things through walls with scanners, mild Resistance to Plot Manipulation (Was barely able to break out of Perfect's dimension where the latter controls the plot, and this required him to absorb a large amount of energy), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Said that Perfect was too interesting of a character to die, though was confused almost immediately after. This ability improves as the series goes on) | all aforementioned abilities as well as Cyborgization (Full) which would eventually become Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Technology Manipulation, Regeneration (High, as well as psudo Low-Godly (Able to create a duplicate body out of the ground after using Seven Minutes to Sunday. It's later revealed that he plants wires in the ground to make parts of it a part of his body)), Immortality (Type 6), Can transform into energy, Matter Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Molecular, eventually Sub-Atomic control of his body, Immensely improved Fourth Wall Breaking (Is able to instantly find out his opponents' abilities should they exist on a certain website, heavily implied to be Versus Battles Wiki, or if the powers have been revealed to someone in the verse on"screen"), extremely limited Plot Manipulation (Is able to "Retcon" his own actions. Was also able to retcon the action of another character, though he states this was a one-off and in most situations he can only do this to himself), Time Stop (Was able to stop time thanks to a the gemstone he found in the beginning of the series being similar to a Chaos Emerald), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and possibly 3) Information Analysis (Able to see the pasts of all of his past lives. Able to think so fast that he was able to construct a complex plan in the time it took Not-Manuelo's time stop to reach him after he activated it. Stated that he can think so fast that a supercomputer seems to be frozen by comparison. Note that this has to be manually activated), other numerous abilities from Ultron | All aforementioned abilities enhanced as well as Time Manipulation (Stopping, Traveling and Reversing), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Cosmic Senses (At least on a universal scale), Teleportation, Conceptual Manipulation (Can erase and restore the concept of death. Has full control over their own concept, an ability unreated to All-Father Ultron), Telekinesis, Reality Warping, Sealing, Improved Absorption (Absorbed the entire planet of Venus and turned it into a space station), Power Bestowal (Of things like Immortality), Healing (From All-Father Ultron), Power Mimicry, Dimensional Travel, can become Intangible, Shock Wave Creation, Paralysis Inducement with Chaos Spear, Weather Manipulation, Fusionism (From Metal Sonic), Able to attack the near past and near future as well as the present at the same time (From Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann), Soul Manipulation (Can trap a soul separated from it's body in a mirror), Duplication (Of himself and others), enhanced Illusion Manipulation (From Zonda), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8. Reliant on his own concept), Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly. Able to regenerate from just his concept), Acausality (Type 4. Unbound by the laws of any universe. Fate does not apply to him. His actions are completely absolute), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly, though it merely slows regeneration as opposed to completely preventing it. When copying his powers, Not-Manuelo's conceptual manipulation did this, and The eventually did this to Perfect), Resistance to Possession (Even if someone can possess him despite his resistances, he can just separate his concept from his body to avoid it), Space-Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Due to his nature), Corruption (Types 2 and 3), Soul Manipulation, Possession, Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Absorption, Darkness Manipulation and Reality Warping (Stated that the Supreme Darkness wouldn't be able to swallow him immediately). With the Holy Corpse he gains Probability Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, BFR, Fusionism (Though he barely knows how to use it) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level '(Has all of the abilities and statistics of his former life Mecha Sonic) | '''Small Planet level+ '(Has the abilities and statistics of his former life Astro Man), possibly 'Planet level '(Kept up with a dark copy of composite Mega Man) | 'Star level '(Has the abilities and statistics of his former life Atlas, namely those in Omega Factor. Stated he could destroy the planet "and then some") | At least '''Solar System Level, likely higher '(Has the abilities and statistics of his former life Ultron, namely his Final Form. Can create black holes and supernovas) | '''Multi-Galaxy level '(Is as powerful as All-Father Ultron before his buff to Low Multiverse level and Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ '(As fast as his former life, dragged an enemy to the center of the Earth in an unknown amount of time) | 'Massively FTL '(As fast as his former life) | 'Massively FTL '| 'Massively FTL+ '(As fast as his former life Ultron. Was able to eject his head to save himself after Killer Queen's bomb began to go off) | 'Massively FTL+ '''with possibly '''Immeasurable '''reactions (As fast as Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann) 'Lifting Strength: Class 10 '| '''Class G '| 'Class G '| 'Class G '| Likely '''Class Y Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class '''| '''Small Planet Class+, possibly Planet Class '''(Can damage a copy of Mega Man with physical strikes) | 'Star Class '| At least '''Solar System Class, likely higher '''| '''Multi-Galaxy Class Durability: Multi-City Block level '''| '''Small Planet level+, possibly Planet level '(Can take hits from an evil copy of Mega Man. Took an punch during it's Time Stop being more surprised than anything) | '''Star level '| At least '''Solar System level, likely higher '''| '''Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: 'Despite having robots for past lives, The still seems to have to sleep. Though this is mostly due to game mechanics, as the person who is roleplaying as him is unable to constantly be on their computer. He has fought entire armies without any signs of tire. This is eventually given non-stamina related explanations until eventually being fazed out. 'Range: Standard Melee Range | Tens of meters with orbs, hundreds of kilometers with abilities | Same as before | Tens of kilometers to Planetary with Energy Projection | Likely Multiversal+ (Scaling from All-Father Ultron and by extension Odin). Cross-Temporal with some abilities (Can attack through time itself) Standard Equipment: Two orbs, witch can make holographs. * Optional Equipment: 'The parts of the Holy Corpse, which he gained during his last fight with Not-Manuelo 'Intelligence: Above Average. Was cautious when fighting Manuelo due to his scanners showing that he wasn't even peak human physically, causing him to assume he had some sort of trick. | Gifted. Almost immediately created a perfect counter to Killer Queen's bomb transmutation. Supergenius with Information analysis. Was able to create a plan in far less then a second that let him defeat someone with Killer Queen, D4C, The World Ultimate, The Presence, Beyond, King Crimson and Epitaph, albeit killing wasn't allowed for either side. Weaknesses: Should The take too much damage, they will start to hallucinate about doing things that they are not doing and start to spaz and glitch out on the ground, firing attacks in random directions (Though this appears to no longer be an issue). His scanners can't see through dimensional barriers and can be disabled the same way one would disable other enhanced senses. His past lives are A.I. in his head, meaning he will sometimes zone out while speaking to them. They also sometimes blurt out things against The's will. | When he has his 4th soul, he sometimes needs to make a conscious effort to prevent Ultron from taking over his body, though this slowly becomes less of a problem. Will sometimes become vulnerable to things robots shouldn't be vulnerable to (Like getting sick from a dirty glass of milk) for the sake of a joke | Lacks many of the above weaknesses. While he can remove the concept of death from others, if they can't regenerate then they might as well be dead if they are, for example, vaporized. Due to not being alive, he also cannot use this on himself in any meaningful way. He eventually becomes human, so he could theoretically use this on himself. Feats: * Took an enemy to the center of the earth casually * Fought an evil clone of Mega Man * Escaped a room before he could be consumed by darkness * Defeated Perfect, a clone of himself that could trap him in a dimension where he controls the plot. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Dash: 'Sonic's iconic spin dash * '''Digging: '''The digs through the ground * '''Astro Crush: '''The summons meteors from the sky. This is sometimes delayed * '''Copy Vision: '''The creates one or more copies from holographs out of hardened light. This can also be used for more complex illusions. These can project energy. * '''Copy Digger: '''The creates copies and digs into the ground. He and his copies then uppercut the foe. * '''Seizure Scream: '''The uses holographs to give his foe a seizure. * '''Elecnado: '''The spins in a way that creates a tornado that he then enhances with electricity. * '''Clone Dakka: '''The creates several copies that he then has come to his location. They then all fire at once, creating a barrage of shots. * '''Concussion Blasters: '''Basic laser beams. * '''Seven Minutes to Sunday: '''The's strongest attack. The dashes into his foe as energy before creating a massive explosion, absorbing the energy from it and any debris. The then compresses their body into a singularity, witch he has full control of the size and pull of. After seven minutes, the black hole turns into a star, which then goes Supernova. * '''Mirror Copies: '''An ability gained from Zonda. The creates mirior copies of basically anything they can think of at the time. They also can implant their separate A.I.s and minds into these copies, or give them their own. * '''Wires: '''The's most versatile ability. They put wires into the ground and turn it into part of their body. This can create tunnels, literally turn the floor into lava, and allow The to seemingly teleport, among other things. '''Key: First Soul '| 'Second Soul '| 'Third Soul '| 'Fourth Soul '| '''Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Souls Note: '''Although Mecha Sonic and Astro Man have both been buffed to higher tiers, this does not retroactively change The's tier. Note 2: While The has the abilities of All Father Ultron, they lack the Attack Potency they currently have and is restricted to the measly 3-B tier he had before his buff. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Good Characters Category:Reincarnation Wars Category:Original Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Humans Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Body Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Robots Category:Roleplay Characters Category:VSRPverse